Clan Building
by nanu107
Summary: After the Clans and Council of the Main Stream Merlinians abandon the Prime Merlinian's Keeper extreme measures have to be taken.  Even if it means standing up to the rest of the wizardry word. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Clan Buildings**

Prompt 082: If

Author's Ramblings: No, Nanu hasn't gone nuts. This is part of the LiveJournal Prompt Challenge. Enjoy! Because I'm sure going nuts over how to do this particular challenge… Coffee time!  
>By the way; to understand several detail of this particular story I recommend you go back and read the others I've written under this fandom, most especially: The Ringless Saga, Beginning of nightmares, Monster in the closet, Lindworm curse… If you are not interested in reading those PM me so I can tell you exactly what's going on (in other words PM me so I tell you to go read them! LOL)<p>

**Prologue**

If she'd known she was rushing to death she would have never hurried Dave out of the room that morning. If she'd known what she knew now this morning she would have called her mother, told her she loved her, then her grandmother and thanked her for taking good care of her and probably even kissed him a little sweeter than she had… But what's done _is_ done.

The blood seeping from the injury in her belly made her sob softly, as surprise was bypassed and shock started to set in. This was not how she was supposed to have died; after all she'd been through after all she'd done and said… And all those things she didn't get to do. She never had a child of her lover, she never went to a decent honeymoon… Dave still owed her that promise; to take her to France…

Becky looked up at Balthazar's blue eyes, the man was frantically looking around for someone to help then turned to look at Becky, whispering false assurances and managing a smile.

"We've gone through worse, we'll be fine. We'll be fine." He murmured, his palm pressed against her belly as the feeling of warmth spread through her. Actually no; she had not gone through worse; but Becky wasn't about to spoil the moment by interrupting the way he was murmuring none stop. Who knew, if she survived she would have something to tease him about. Blood was seeping through his fingers as the stone in his ring glow bright as a beacon in the dark. Becky turned, she could see Veronica's back, she was fighting and from the side she could see Marie running towards her. Balthazar groaned, and lifted Becky higher, as another revolting sensation hit her stomach. Balthazar raised her to an almost sitting position, stopping the need to throw up, at least for now, and giving her a better view of the battleground.

There was a shield around them, she wasn't sure who was creating it, probably Veronica herself, but it was unlikely. Veronica herself was burning in blue and red fire, hair lifting with the static created by the storm ahead. More hands joined Balthazar's and soon Becky realized that she was the freak here.

She was the only human.

And as humans did, she felt shock creeping into her system and overtake her senses.

If she had known she was going to die today she might have done many things differently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clan Buildings**

Prompt 040: Sight

Author's Ramblings: NO, I am not practicing my cliffhanger abilities with you guys, it's the muse. She feed me too many margaritas after I got dumped by the man who claimed to love me for the rest of my unnaturally gray existence and took over my writings. Besides that all's peachy *grumblegrumble* Do remember to review, do remember to ask if you are lost… You know the drill… *drink what's left of margarita*

This is right after _**Lindworm Curse**_.

'  
>'<p>

_**Three Months Earlier**_

It was dark.

It had been dark for some time now and Balthazar was starting to miss light. His eyes had become photophobic because of the poison and Veronica had him trapped in their room with nothing but thoughts to accompany him. Balthazar took a deep breath and tried to think of something to do before thoughts attacked his senses and tried to render him useless; thing that was happening really quickly. Mentally he recited the seventeen warning of the Encantus, then the first eighty two pages, by the end he was murmuring softly, trying to have some noise in the room.

He then remembered that there was a small radio in the room and noticing it was almost time fro Becky's show (thing Dave had insisted they listened to every night during practice) he turned it on and waited for a signal to be found…

"_This is Becky Barnes and I'll be with you for the next few hours_." Said Becky's soft voice as the music in the background became a little louder and started her show.

Balthazar had this strange need to draw. Granted, he'd been awful at it but years of practice and meeting master that were now considered geniuses had changed that. So he searched about the small closet, finding a set of pastel colors and pencils, but lacking paper. He scavenged some more, and when he couldn't find anything he peeked into the hallway, which was bathed in light and frowned a little.

"Veronica?"

"Yes?" She called quickly, appearing form the living room looking worriedly. "What is it, beloved?"

"I need… Can you fetch the paper I use for the printer?" He asked softly, aware she was currently entertaining that crazy doctor from the clan and Howler, along with the twins and who knew who else. Veronica asked him if the printer was the thing that spit parchment rolls and with a smile he said yes, and she hurried to the attic, returning quickly with the item he'd asked. "Thanks." He said, taking the items.

"Is everything alright?" She asked softly, studying his face.

"Fine, just fine. Are they done?"

"Not yet. Where are your glasses?"

"I think I left them in the bathroom."

"Balthazar put them on; you know what the doctor said."

"I'd rather go blind than used them." He said absentmindedly staring dowb at the papers, when Veronica pushed into the room, looking angry.

"You listen to me, Balthazar," _Uh oh_, _she used my name_, Veronica was officially angry. He looked at her, a little surprised. "You put on those glasses this instant I don't care how ugly you'll look with them but I won't have you going blind; I would rather slap you senseless than having you without sight, understood!" When he didn't answer she tried again. "Understood, Balthazar Blake?"

"I understand, Mrs. Blake." He said, a little ashamed. He hadn't really meant it, it had just… come out. He received the hug she gave her then, accepting her apologies for been so harsh, and been totally understanding, before sending her off to attend the visitors. Once the door closed another song started in the radio and Balthazar just swallowed hard. So he fetched the glasses, put them on, and dared dim the lights enough.

The glasses did work after all.

'  
>'<p>

Balthazar opened the Encantus and searched the pages during the years of his childhood, finding the spell he needed. Dave took that moment to enter the room, carrying a loaded tray. "Good morning." Balthazar looked up at his apprentice and smiled.

"Dave."

"Veronica sends breakfast." The tray was carried to the bed, and placed beside the papers and pencils, and then Dave searched around for the chair and pulled it closer to bed. "What are you up to now?"

"I'm wondering how to conquer the world, one set of thick glasses at a time."

"Awesome, can I be _Pinky_?"

"You already are, you have the physique." Dave laughed, a little sarcastically, but happy his master was feeling better. "Actually I was looking at a spell I hadn't learned yet how to use."

"You, _The Blake,_ hadn't used a spell?" Balthazar just smiled and gave a little nod. "And why is that?"

Balthazar took a deep breath. "I haven't had the opportunity. But I think I now do."

Dave pulled the chair closer and peeked on the page the Encantus was open.

_**Seers and Future Telling**_

"I'm guessing you found a seer?"

"Probably."

"And what's a _seer_?"

Balthazar smiled. "Someone who can accurately predict the future. Like an Oracle but with exact percent of… " Balthazar's voice faded as Dave lifted the papers beside the tray, staring a t the drawings. He then turned to the Encantus, aware the boy was watching him after each paper. In total there were three drawings and Dave's eyes were wide.

"This are… _uhm_, you made them?" That got Balthazar to turn to Dave.

"You mustn't tell Veronica. She thinks I've lost it. I was supposed to have lost it. But apparently Lindworm Poison is one of the many natural triggers." Said Balthazar turning to Dave, speaking in a very soft whisper, and making the boy nod. "I… When I was growing up, Master used to give me an ounce or so, reason why the remedy didn't work. I was already immune to it, but… I though I lost it."

"You are a seer."

"An _occasional_ seer, yes. I can see all angles of one moment in time, but not the outcome." He turned back to the Encantus. He turned the page, where Dave saw Merlin standing over a boy chained to a chair, his face was twisted into unrecognizable features but upon setting eyes on the ring that adorned his finger Dave recognized who it was. "I need you to cast a spell on me." Asked Balthazar softly. "I cannot ask Veronica, she'll refuse…"

"And what makes you think I'll do it?"

"I'm your master Dave, you'll do as I say."

He was using the _I-am-your-Master_ card, Dave hated when he used the _I-am-your-Master_ card. It was rare he did, because Balthazar knew how hard it was to sometimes obey those orders he gave out; like that time he ordered him to trap him in the Grimhold. But Dave had a choice. So he stood up left the drawings beside the tray and walked out of the room.

_Very well then_, thought Balthazar his ring glowing and the door sealing itself, along with the rest of the room. The surge of power must have been very evident because Dave quickly started to slam on the door, asking him to stop and open the door up. But Balthazar got on his knees, read the spell and how to break it, and taking a deep breath…

'  
>'<p>

The music echoing in his mind was soft, it was one of those bands Becky usually played, but it was a soft song. "_All that's done is forgiven…_" As he laid on bed, tired, face wet and body drenched in sweat; he hoped he was forgiven. He sat up, fingers dark with carbon and panting, through their telepathic connection Balthazar asked Veronica for more of the remedy created for the poison. But his thoughts slip and more escaped through their link; he could take no more; he'd seen too many things, too much and it was about time he sealed that door again.

Sniffling loudly he muttered the words to break the spell and felt the flood of time rippling off his skin, as if his own skin, and—

One last image broke through the surface of his mind, he knew it was reality because it had to do with what he'd been drawing; and gasping he swallowed the taste of bile it left in his mouth. Balthazar gasped, eyes filling with tears, and pulling his knees close he started to rock his whole body. He saw the image play in his mind, committing it to his memory that had been described as a _steel trap_ and sniffled again.

He gave a loud gasp and the seal of the door broke. Dave and Veronica were the first to push in, the second holding a tall vial of liquid, the first looking angry. Then the doctor and Howler were the ones to search the room as if looking for something, or someone. But Balthazar had been very throughout in his works; he had closed the Encantus, he cleaned the used utensils, he stacked up the papers he's been used and lined them up in an order only he could understand. The man was covered in dirt and grim and blood, but his work as usually was perfect.

Veronica hurried to kneel beside her husband, worried. "I won't do it again, I won't do it again, I won't do it again…"

"Balthazar, here; drink." She lifted the vial to his lips and only then did he stop talking. He drank the liquid greedily as Dave made sure the doctor could check on his master. The doctor did a complete check on Balthazar also worried.

"Some mayor magic took place here, but aside from what we discovered earlier nothing else is changed."

"What about the blood in his face?" Asked Dave, not convinced.

"It could be a side effect; it's not rare for victims of magical entities to bleed through mouth ears, or eyes. Along with the supplements and drugs I prescribed I'll recommend a special diet." Said the doctor saving his stethoscope and pulling out a small pad of paper. "He'll need to consume vegetables and fruits, laid down the sugars for a while, nothing but water to drink, not even juice." He gave Veronica several more pointers as Dave sat beside his master who was rocking again, face hidden against his knees and murmuring again.

"Balthazar?"

"Is not the poison." He murmured, turning with bloody blue eyes towards Dave, shuddering. "It's the…"

"Come on Balthazar lay down." Interrupted Dave, aware that his master was trying to say something important and was not something other, strange unknown, people should hear. He helped Balthazar over the bed, looking at Veronica, who frowned slightly at the apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clan Buildings**

Prompt 004: Insides

Author's Ramblings: First of all, hey guys how are you doing? Second of all; sorry for the delay my modem decided to die on me a week and a half ago and currently I am surviving in the morsels of a kind heart that's allowing me to use the internet. Third; thanks for reading and if you do have some reviews, feel free to write to me. Enjoy!

Veronica had been angry at both Dave and Balthazar. At Balthazar because of pulling a stunt like that and scaring her, and at Dave because he had not warned her about Balthazar's plan. In his defense, all the young apprentice could say was that he had just found out. Veronica huffed, and shaking her head, whispering in Latin, she hurried away. Balthazar had been ordered to stay in bed and take things easy, and he'd just gone to sleep. But he would get a good scolding from his apprentice as soon as he sat up from bed, just to give him a bit of time longer to recover. Becky received his call even though it was late, and listened patiently as Dave explained what had happened. Then she'd tried to calm him down, to try and have him relax so he could go to sleep, but he was too tense and anxious about his Master's behavior to even consider sleeping. During the next few days Balthazar woke, had some water or some fruit salad Veronica had prepared and then went right back to sleep.

Dave stayed up to date about his master's status but dared not cross paths with Veronica, who by the time Dave dared visit was much calmer, just frowning a bit and explaining her anger would be vented over Balthazar and not over the younger ones. That calmed Dave a bit, still he needed to get a good answer about Balthazar' trip. The papers he'd drawn had been studied by Veronica and Dave, and even Becky, who had been tested through some old spell that only showed in Veronica's Encantus and found to have some magical capabilities, but none could make sense of it. They were like scenes from a DVD menu; there were mix up and without title, all leading to something none could see, apparently not even Balthazar. Dave now understood what his master had said about occasional seers.

"So we have to get all of these things to match some how, right? We see the larger picture and understand one single second in life."

"For all he drew; something big will happen."

Dave nodded, and looked down at the seven drawings Veronica had pulled out; a drawing of a floating jacket, a hill overlooking a vast field, a storm brewing, a sword that didn't match any found in the Encantus or magical artifacts books, the belly of a pregnant woman, Dave in the middle of a large street about to teleport, and most disturbing of all, a man dropped on a corner with a pool of blood beneath and around him. Veronica had pointed out a few minutes ago that the coat looked just like Balthazar's.

"Before we figure these out we…" Veronica took in a shaky breath. "We've got to seal this door in Balthazar's mind. Master said it could drive him mad if kept open."

"Have you any idea how to do it?"

"Master showed me, I helped him do it."

"Fine. As long as we can avoid these sort of things, I'll help." Veronica nodded.

"I had hoped you would offer to help; after all Balthazar has been giving you practice in this type of magic, right?"

"And what practice." Murmured Dave, shuddering at the memory of having to force memories of things that never happened into his biological father's brain.

"Then let's do it right now, before he wakes and tries to pull a similar stunt again." Dave stood, and Becky followed; her curiosity about the arts was growing since she was selected as possible candidate for apprenticeship Veronica liked this about her and allowed her to follow. "Have you mastered this particular domain?"

"Balthazar has needed more patience than usual to deal with me in this domain."

"That means no." Veronica slid into the room and stared at the sleeping Balthazar. "Whatever you see, do not touch a thing."

"I knocked over an ancient urn, remember?"

Veronica neared her husband and asked Dave to come closer, and put his hand over Balthazar's shoulder. He did and then they were transported within Balthazar's mind.

_The young apprentice gasped and looked around, it was a mess of hallways and entrances, and a loud cackling was heard. Veronica appeared beside him. "Nightmares." She whispered, and took Dave's hand to walk forward… The room gave out and became a desert, a voice whispered at them to get out, and Veronica halted all movement. Again the whisper for them to get out but Veronica refused, out loud. _

_ "He's mine, get out!"_

_ "No, he is mine and Dave's! Now let us through!"_

_What happened next had Dave stumbling and falling backwards; a tall wall of sand lifted and covered all their sides, faces of demons and monsters appeared at the surfaces, growing at them, screaming cursing… Until the walls gathered together and a large monster, similar to the one Dave's seen in that old movie Fantasia appeared, opening it's large winds and with every intention of murdering them…. It dove toward them, showing fangs and claws and fire…_

_Balthazar appeared between them, wearing white robes and hair short. He created a gigantic wall that held the demon back, even when it was clawing to be released and screaming at the real Balthazar who turned to Veronica and Dave…_

_ "Hurry! To the right you'll find a guide!" And veronica pulled Dave up, running towards the small door that had appeared there; Veronica panted, Dave screaming as the demon realized where they were going and tried to stop them… Instead of stopping t hem the strength the demon used pushed them forward, as the Balthazar struggling with the demon sealed them inside. _

_ "Wait, wait! We've got to help him!" _

_ "He'll be fine, as long as we seal that door." Said Veronica, as a child appeared before them and pulled at the hem of her own robes, she leaned and kissed the child's cheek, making him giggle._

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Come Dave, we've got our guide." _

"_Hey I know this little fellow." Said Dave smiling, taking this rare opportunity to ruffle Balthazar's messy hair, the boy pushed him off and started walking through the now clean and coherent hallway, but Dave knew the boy was smiling. Veronica followed, and they slid through the mind of the great Balthazar Blake quickly. The boy suddenly halted and pointed at the door at the end of a particular hallway, not daring to move and inch more. Veronica continued walking, and Dave couldn't help it, he ruffled boy Balthazar's hair and received a mighty shove, laughing as he neared the door with Veronica; it was wide open and they both looked in._

_A mess of images floated in the room, old and new, while a ghost selected the ones to be shoved towards the large eyes at the top of the room. _

_ "That's an image to remember in Halloween." Veronica turned to Dave, annoyed, and took the door's knob…. Fire erupted from behind them, and turning they saw the boy that had served as their guide holding a gigantic wall of protection as the hallway threatened to turn into a sand castle. Wind, hot and dangerous hit them, and Veronica pulled the door close, only to have a powerful thrust spell push her to the wall, and knock her out of her husband's mind. Dave looked up at the monster, pointing it's claw at him, fangs exposed… Balthazar's grown image appeared between Dave and the monster, and ordered Dave to finish what Veronica had started._

_Not really sure of what he should do Dave just pictured brick and stone and metal and then a powerful lock to which he put an specific number appear before the door. The monster growled and about to attack both of them…_

Balthazar shoved Dave out of the mind, but his hand reached and held the boy's collar at arm's length. Veronica had fallen to the floor and was staring at the two of them while Becky was pressed to the far wall, all four of them stared in surprise at one another. Balthazar's eyes were red, instead of blue. Slowly, as he released Dave and his eyes returned to the usual ice blue. Veronica knelt up, and touched her husband's face, making him smile and lean against her hand.

"What did you do Dave?" She asked, as Balthazar groaned.

"I think I created Fort Knox in his mind."

"I have a headache." Murmured Balthazar, frowning and looking around as if something were wrong. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Again."

'

Author's Ramblings: I've used Italic to describe the battle within Balthazar's mind because I didn't' want you guys to think this battle was taking place at the Blake's apartment. So the italic and battle was inside Balthazar's mind to seal away the powers as Seer. I'll explain this later, alright? Kudos to those who understand the story, now go review, I heard Kenobigirlliz has donuts for those who do!


	4. Chapter 4

**Clan Buildings**

Prompt 021: Friends

The store had been open for close to ten months. Unlike before Balthazar now actually enjoyed sitting there, just watching the sun beams filtering through the tall windows (even if it was through the thick lenses of his glasses), the well polished antiques, and the rows of books… Veronica passing by and giving him a bump with the sway of her hips. Because of finals there has been an alarming lack of visit of both his apprentice and Becky and although he didn't mind, Balthazar found himself spending more and more time with his wife. Actually he treasured the time, and when Veronica attempted to pass by again, with all the intention of bumping him with her hips again, Balthazar just snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her to sit over his lap; Veronica squealed with delight and did a very unbelievable attempt to escape his arms. The sorcerer kissed his wife and she nuzzled his nose with hers. "I love you."

Veronica slid her hands over his shoulder and kissed him again. "When I was trapped within the Grimhold…" she said softly, making him look down. "I thought of those last words I told you." Balthazar frowned, staring at her; probably it was age catching up with him, or just the plain numbness he'd felt when all had gone into a chaotic hell that became a thousand year wait, but Balthazar could not remember her words. Veronica smiled, sadly, and caressed his cheek. "I ask you to …" Clarity reached his mind then.

"To kill you." He finished for her, and Veronica nodded. "You wanted to save me and you asked me to kill you." He said, as if remembering a long forgotten nightmare. "I… I lived so long as a numb soul that I had thought it had been a nightmare."

"It was such a cruel thing to say to you, but I was desperate. I wanted to destroy Morgana and save you." She caressed his shoulder, where a scar hid under his thick clothing, and Balthazar nodded. "I am so sorry for causing such pain."

"And I am so sorry for having locked you in the Grimhold."

"No, no…" She kissed him. "If you hadn't locked me we wouldn't be here." She kissed him. "I wouldn't be able to caress you again, or kiss you."

"Or hold me, or talk to me… Or simply take over my store and bump me with your hips." She laughed, tears clearing from her eyes as Balthazar kissed her cheek.

"We should consider advertising; this store hasn't had a visitor in ten days."

"That's what I like about his store."

"The lack of income?"

"The time to read!" And Veronica kissed his nose and stood again, chuckling.

"It's time to open up!"

"Do we have to? We just stated…!"

"Yes we have to!" And Balthazar slumped over his hair, looking at the doors. The shadow of someone standing there made him frown and Balthazar stood, Veronica was checking something on the back and was too busy to notice the movement so he figured it would be better to keep quiet and move…

He unlocked and opened the door quickly, making the woman standing outside yelp and fall backwards. Her red hair was sprawled messily over her shoulder, falling behind her, her green eyes were frowning, while her hand caressed her injured behind. She wore heels, jeans, a low v-neck blouse and amazingly enough a handbag. There was also a large bag on the floor, in green and red, she complained of pains as Balthazar stared at her in surprise.

"Heather?"

She looked up and smiled.

"I got the address right!" She said in her heavy Irish accent, standing up, thing that was a little difficult because of the heels. Once she was up she was almost as tall as Balthazar, and looking quiet beautiful. The dark bags under her eyes were gone, so was the tired features; she actually looked quite rested and the freckles over her cheeks were covered with a light shade of make up. "Good to see you lad."

"Come in, come in. I want you to meet Veronica."

"Thank you." He stepped aside, as heather walked into the store, looking around. "What bring you to New York?"

"I saw everything on the Encantus. The fight with Horvath, the Prime Merlinian, and the thing with that crazy guy at the Community Center, and now that Lindworm; I decided to drop by." She finished her words and turned; to see Veronica standing at the end of the hallway, the woman was carrying a vase made out of … "Copper. What a gorgeous thing!" She neared the married sorceress who stared at the newcomer as if she had a contagious sickness. "It was made during the thirteen hundreds, copper and gold. I thought none had survived when the Vatican started to round them up to keep from the public. Is it for sale?"

"Yes." Answered Veronica, a little taken aback. The woman knew pottery.

"How much?"

"A grand."

"That's dirt cheap!" Cried Heather taking the vase from Veronica and cuddling as if the most precious thing on earth. "I'll take it!"

"I'll make you a receipt." Said Balthazar with a smile, and walking to stand beside Veronica. "Veronica, this is Heather Doz…"

"Johansen. I retook my maiden name." She said smiling at Veronica, offering her hand to shake. "I've heard nothing but praises from you, Mrs. Blake."

"Veronica, please."

"Well then, you must simply call me Heather. Balthazar told me a lot about you."

"He did?"

"Absolutely! When he refused to pay the prize of his ring by handing his wedding band he told me all I needed to know about you, from his point of view of course."

Balthazar smiled, and looked down, Veronica turned to him surprised and then back to Heather. "it was very kind of you to forge him a new ring."

"I could never deny an old friend anything; my forefathers worked with Merlin long before Balthazar became his apprentice. And when Becky handed me her bracelet; _uff_! It was a grand gift indeed!" She took the copper jar, and placed it inside her bag, and pulled out several boxes. "I happen to be here to deliver some gifts, and ask for a few favors." They walked to to same table they used to sit and have tea (as did Queen Antoinette) and Heather smiled at them. "Is Becky coming over any time soon?"

"They are on finals so… I'm not really sure." Answered Veronica, watching the woman. Heather nodded and placed a large box aside.

"I know you two don't like the idea of parting from your rings, but I must simply ask; I can I at least have one to build a resin mold. I can build it right here while you watch?" Balthazar turned to Veronica, who sighed and they both smiled. They took the rings off at the same time and offered them to Heather, who literally squealed. "My father forged this rings about eighty years ago, he was very proud of them. They mean a lot to my family."

"Then why did he sell them?"

"They were built under commission, weren't they Blake?"

"We had a discussion about the ownership; I had created the designs, he the craftsmanship. He wanted to keep the rings and forge a new pair for me. But not with the same designs." Said Balthazar smiling. "We almost dueled over the rings."

"Really?"

"Father was very stubborn, and although we are not supposed to take sides; he was pro Morganian, if you know what I mean." Balthazar smiled while Veronica turned surprised to her husband. As they spoke Heather opened two boxes and pulled a resin box from one, she parted the two sides creating the box, placed the ring within and put the sides together. Then did the same with Balthazar's ring. "I in the other hand have always hated Horvath; he has something to say every time. So I am pro Merlinians." Here she laughs. "Father used to say he loved me so much he could let it slide." Balthazar noticed his wife's surprise and horror and decided to change the subject.

"How is Ireland these days?"

"Cold, snow was to fall while I traveled."

"So you are from Ireland." Heather nodded at Veronica's comment. "Any clans I know?"

"Well I used to work with the Stockholm clan, and the Jenkins clan. Do you remember the Jenkins?"

"Yes, I do. Very good sap of fighters."

"Indeed, they are builders as well; last I heard they were excavating some marble of the cliff of some god forsaken territory." Both Veronica and Balthazar seemed surprised with the news. "I asked because they found some rare metals, I was wondering if they had seen mythril or any precious rocks." Soon she pulled out the boxes apart and took the rings out, they were clean, and handed them over to their owners. "The molds are ready. Thank you so very much."

"I left some stones with you…"

"A ruby." She smiled. "That's why I'm here actually." She pulled the larger box she'd set aside and smiled. "It's a surprise; after all she did help me a lot." Before either sorcerer could ask she pulled the lid of the box and revealed a gorgeous set.

A bracelet, a necklace, and a ring. The necklace had little copies of the beads she bracelet held, and a small ruby fixed on its center. The ring was elegant, in the same metal as the bracelet and necklace, and with a larger ruby on its center.

It was Becky's bracelet.

Balthazar was surprised and leaned back on his chair, while Veronica asked if she could touch them, Heather took the items out and offered them to the sorceress. "I thought it could be a good thank you gift from a friend. Becky had been sending me e-mails and even added me in her _Facebook_ page."

"She is a darling girl, isn't she?" Asked Veronica softly, handing back the necklace and turned to smile at Balthazar.

"When I read in the Encantus you were taking her in as an apprentice I decided to build her a ring; return her bracelet and add a little something. Although I was thinking maybe I should give the Prime the necklace so he can give it as an engagement gift."

"I don't think Dave is quite ready for that, but it's a good idea. Excuse me," Balthazar looked at the door and frowned, the giggling of the door was heard and they all turned to see Balthazar walking towards a man who had just entered the door carrying a large box, while Veronica cleared her throat.

"I can make some tea, would you like some?"

"Coffee actually; I live on a steady diet of caffeine."

"Then I shall bring some of that Colombian brew Balthazar's always raving about."

"Oh, Colombian is good, all awesome addictions come from Colombia."


	5. Chapter 5

**Clan Buildings**

Prompt 062: Spring (Break; yeah!)

Author's Ramblings: Ok guys, I've been veeerryyy hesitant in posting this chapter, and I'm sure to get it, but hey! It's my story, right? Right! Still I'm a little scared at the general reaction this chapter will get because… Read and review and I'll tell you why… Happy reading/writing!

'**  
>'<strong>

Dave walked into the small apartment, having just hung up with Becky and found Veronica talking to a strange redhead in the kitchen. The woman quickly stood, and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Dave, I would like you to meet a friend of ours; she's Heather. Heather, this is the prime Merlinian." The redhead offered her hand to shake, walking closer, and to Dave's surprise started talking.

"May I say sir, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you, so much, for destroying Morgana."

"Sure, no prob."

"Goodness he's so… young."

"Yes, barely twenty one."

"I understand you are Becky's boyfriend."

"Yeah," He said staring at the woman, frowning. He turned to Veronica who smiled at him before pointing at her ring. "You're the ring forger, right?"

"Yes, I am! Becky must have told you about me."

"A bit yeah." Although he had heard from the woman thanks for making Balthazar's new ring."

"Why is everyone thanking me for that silly thing; it was my pleasure." With that Dave pulled his hand from the woman's strong hold and turned to Veronica. Not that he wanted to run off and leave Veronica with this lovely lady; he liked her it was just that she let out a weir vibe, and Becky had said she was in the rebound so…

"Balthazar?"

"Room, he was complaining about a migraine."

"Ok. Doing good?" He said softly, referring to the latest string of events.

"Yes, just very tired. How are you?"

"Still bruised, but I'll live."

"Is that you Dave?" Called Balthazar from the far room, sounding a little annoyed. Dave turned, while Veronica and the ring forger (he didn't catch her name) and clumsily excused himself. "Dave?"

"Yes, Balthazar. I'm here."

"Good, come over." Dave walked to the room, peeking to see Balthazar wearing the dark glasses and typing in the small laptop he'd bough a couple of month's back. The box was by the bed, meaning he'd just gotten it out of it, and the window was open allowing light to stream into the room in a very controlled manner. Dave walked into the room smiling.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"I can now let light in the room; I must admit I sort of missed it, just for a bit." He stopped typing and looked up, taking off his glasses as the shades covered the window and they were plunged into semi darkness. "Come Dave, we must talk."

"What's up?"

"I've been receiving some… friendly mail." And he dumped the load of old looking parchment into Dave's hands. The Prime Merlinian frowned looked at the letters and up at his master. "They were delivered in a small box this morning, just as I was talking with Heather. In general it states that we can no longer go breaking havoc in the city; the clans are retiring their help from us hence we better behave."

"Retiring? What the hell?"

"The Lindworm incident had become too costly to pay, no one wants to take jurisdiction on the events and hence they are dropping the dirty load over our laps. We'll have to pay for all the repair costs, restoration fees and memory wiping. Manhattan is offering help with that last bit, since we are not that many and we don't' really know how to go around it."

"Balthazar this is… insane!"

"I know, I know. But… Necessary. You didn't expect all those broken down building that magically appear fixed and the blown up eagles to be the same right?"

"I… I thought it was simple magic, that they repaired themselves."

"Sadly no. We are running with the cost of repairs and it is not cheap."

"How much?"

"Oh, last estimate? Million and a half in damages, not counting that dress Veronica broke…" Dave started to stutter; the apprentice was about to pull a _Dave Stutler_ on Balthazar so the Master stood, took the letter from the apprentice and had him sit down. "Deep breath's Dave, deep breaths."

"I don't have that kind of money!'

"I know, when I mean we I mean the trust fund! I meant the clan's trust fund. Relax. You are paying it with the trust fund, not sell your body to science." Assured Balthazar. "not that science would give much for it anyway. A joke Dave, learn to take a joke."

"Can the trust fund take it? I mean, it has money right?"

"Yes, of course; it has been taking interest for the last three or four hundred years so we'll be fine. I'll need your help with this though. I've been filling lots of paperwork, and I need your math in the accounts and statement preparations."

"Balthazar is spring break!"

"Yes I know, it's a boring way to spend it but…"

"I promised my mother I'll go to Atlanta to Uncle Mario's, remember?" Balthazar froze, yeah he'd remember something about that. He turned to Dave, who lifted his hands. "I filled all paperwork! I told you a month ago! You even offered to take me to the airport."

"I know, I know. This whole Lindworm thing was… rather vexing."

"You can ask Veronica for help."

"No, she's… going to Yellowstone with Becky."

"Oh, yeah. The sorority invited her right? Becky told me." Dave seemed to think about it, while Balthazar sat in the mess of papers, book and computer disks. "You'll be alone for the week then?"

"Yes, apparently. Doctor said I can't leave the city because I'm sort of quarantined. I can fool around but not outside of New York."

"You be alone." He repeated as the gravity of the situation finally landed on the apprentice.

"I've been alone, Dave. I'll be fine. Stressed but fine."

'  
>'<p>

Those words started to carve a little hole in Dave's heart. They had all planned their trips with lots of anticipation and their flights left at similar times so Balthazar only had to make one trip to the airport. Why hadn't they invited Balthazar along to either of their trips? Dave had to admit that explaining to his mother and his uncle why he'd brought Balthazar along would have been quite interesting to experience, and Becky did invite Veronica because the trip to Yellowstone was an all girl thing… But to leave Balthazar alone, after he'd gotten used to have them three around almost all the time; well Dave had to admit that it was such a cruel thing to do to the man! He'd spent a thousand years alone, why force him to stay trapped in his house and alone for a week? But through the remaining time, Dave had no time to actually bring this up, and it wasn't until they were in the airport that he had realized he needed to tell Balthazar… something. Balthazar was helping Veronica with the luggage and was walking them to their gates. He kissed Veronica goodbye, and told Becky to watch out for bears. Veronica was worried for a second, but then Balthazar kissed her and sent her off. Then the master accompanied Dave to his gate having a wicked way to go undetected through the checkpoints, and stood beside the apprentice for a second of silence.

"Your flight's been boarded you should be leaving now." He said as a joke, making Dave swallow hard. "Well take good care of yourself, and remember to at least eye the Encantus."

"Will you be ok, Balthazar?" Finally his lips allowed the question to leave his brain, and already used and knowing this sort of things were ok to discuss Dave continued while egging his master's reaction. Amazingly enough the man simply smiled. "I mean you'll be alone."

"And busy. Besides it's only a couple days."

"A whole week actually, all of us are coming back on Thursday."

"I know, just have fun. And read the Encantus." The flight's final boarding call was voiced and Dave picked his backpack, fumbling with it. "Be careful and on your guard, all the time."

"Fine, fine." Dave finished fumbling, gave Balthazar a hug, as if to his father, and then hurried to the gate. When he handed the woman his ticket he realized what he'd done and turned. Balthazar lifted his hand, a sort of informal wave, and smiled at him. Dave couldn't help but to smile back and hurry into the plane.

'  
>'<p>

_A week later_

Dave came out of the baggage claim and into the warm new York spring, sighing. He'd had a good time, neglected to check the Encantus and was on his guard; his uncle had been charming, his cousin worshipped him after fixing the ring of death in their Xbox and had the second best stew in life. The first been Balthazar and only because he was hungry. As he walked outside he searched, knowing Balthazar had to be around here somewhere. They had spoken once through the trip, Balthazar had been too busy to call but Dave called to see if he was alright. Balthazar had announced the doctor's release from care and although he would have to visit and do some check up appointments, Balthazar was now free to roam the world without the thick ugly sunglasses.

So they had planned to have lunch with the girls when they all came back.

"Dave!" Called Becky, from the other gate, hurrying towards him with a heavy bag and a smile. She looked tired, but happy to be home. They hugged, kissed, and hugged again. "I missed you."

"yeah, me too. Where's Veronica?"

"Here." Called the woman, carrying her bag and looking tired as well. "I hate planes, they are so small and you can't control what's going on." She said quickly, making Becky laugh. "It was not funny Becky!"

"It was hilarious! When the oxygen masks fell from the ceiling and you screamed."

"I was terrified! I wasn't sure I was going to clear my mind to save us both."

"Of what?" Asked Balthazar making everybody turn. Dave's jaw hit the floor, Becky's eyes almost bugged out and veronica turned to stare up and down at the man before them. Balthazar wore jeans, a polo shirt and sneakers. Yes, Balthazar Blake was wearing rubber soles. His hair was combed back, short, and the Calvin Klein shades he wore complimented very well his smile. "What?"

"Balthazar?" Asked Dave, stunned.

"Yes, Dave?"

Veronica could not say a word, while Becky turned to Dave still surprised. "What is it?" He leaned closer to Veronica, to great her, and the woman just closed her eyes, too stunned to say a word. He kissed her softly and smiled at her. "I missed you."

"Uh huh."

"What is it?"

"I hate planes."

"You do?" He said with a smile. "Then let's get you loaded into the car and out of here." He said softly, taking the bags from her shoulders and asking the other couple to follow him. Dave chuckled when Veronica was too stunned and was forced forward twhen Becky pushed her. She turned to the girl.

"Is that Balthazar really?"

"He looks hot."

"Hey!" They were whispering, as Balthazar neared an SUV and opened the back door.

"Nice work, the rolls never looked better." Said Dave amazed, looking at the brand new

"I have to disagree; I had to turn it into an Audi with a V10 engine. It soared the highway like a hot knife through butter." Dave whistled and the girls got into the van. The sound of a cell phone made everyone turn to their cell phone and to their surprise it was Balthazar's. He got into the car, texted whatever he had to text and started the engine. The other three were staring at him. "What?"

"Beloved are you aware that you are… well for lack of a better word: hot?"

"I've been hot before. On fire actually; twice." He answered, smiling at his wife and taking it as a joke.

"No really Balthazar what happened in these last days?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are wearing rubber soles, man." Commented Dave, pulling forward to look at his master. "You hate rubber soles."

"I hate rubber except when lighting is involved."

"Then why are you wearing those sneakers?"

"It was the first thing I could find, and I have a pair of _old guy shoes_ in the back, just in case." Dave leaned back on his seat, while Becky continued to stare at Balthazar.

"Well I like it, you look good in those pants."

"Jeans have always fit him, he just hates them." Commented Becky, having heard how Balthazar despised jeans.

"I bought two pairs, I had to run so many errant around the city that I got tired of ironing my other pants."

"You ironed your pants. Could have fooled me."

"Ha, ha Dave. Anyway, I bought a pair or two, no big deal."

"And the sneakers?"

"I had a little accident with my other shoes."

"Accident."

"Troll slobber."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"And the shades?"

"Doc said I should keep a pair around just in case."

"And the hair?"

"You don't like it cut? I can let it grow back…"

"No! I like it!"

"Well I'll be; Balthazar modernized on us. I didn't thought I live to see the day it happened." Said Dave, as Balthazar pulled out his IPhone ("You bought an Iphone?") and handed it to the boy. "You've got a lot of applications here, even bejewel."

"I had to wait a lot." He said, looking at Dave through the rearview mirror. "Did you open the Encantus?"

"No, he's still the same ol' Balthazar."

'  
>'<p>

Author's Ramblings: As you can see, it's one of those chapters where nothing really happens… Yeah. Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Clan Buildings**

Prompt 016: Purple

John Doe in room 507 had been in a coma for the grand total of 77 days. The nurses had been keeping taps on him, making sure his IV was secured, his bed clean and that he still breathed. He'd lost some weight, probably the clothing he was found in would no longer fit and his beard was growing thicker by the day. None of the nurses had taken care of that sort of grooming, they weren't trained for it and he wasn't cute enough. Now if he had been a cute sport's athlete the story would have been completely different. But destiny dictated he needed to be alone, and that was what John Doe constantly was; alone in his room with nothing but his dreams to accompany him. Too bad those dreams sometimes turned into nightmares and the impossibility of waking up was even worse; close to vexing but, no; there was no waking up.

He carried no wallet or ID o any marks that could help identifying im, no one had reported him missing and no one seemed to care that he was there.

Actually someone did care but she was currently too busy and under close guardianship to even consider visiting. If Eriam knew Maxim Horvath was John Doe in room 507 she might have dropped by to at least say _hi_.

But that did not meant she was not trying to find him. Eriam had been a pretty good liar from a very early age; her childhood had consisted in lying through her teeth, eyes and ears to her parents, her sister and most importantly her old master. But this was the lie of a century and she might even be remembered by it. Having told her sister that she was turning back to the Merlinian side had been just too good to let pass and now that she was back into active training with Howler and Marie things seemed to gain a bit of order.

Howler had been keeping close watch over her, the wool of lies still working halfway through his eyes, and although he was training her she could not keep her ring at all times. It would always dissolve from her finger back into Howler's grasp, for security measures he kept insisting. Her Encantus had been confiscated as well and she had to study with Marie; her life seemed to be codependent of her sister's schedule. But while Marie went out to the university Eriam read; about many things. Since the whole Limworm incident, and inspired by that gorgeous red dress, she'd been digging out information through the internet about dresses, and how to make them. She'd even been inspecting make up pages and shoes… Girly thing for a girl that wasn't usually called part of the girly community. Anyway; Howler had commented it was good she'd taken fashion as a hobby; they all desperately needed some fashion advice and by the looks of it she could learn a great deal about it.

Eriam had to agree.

"Do you think I can buy some materials to make some stuff?" Howler looked up at her, surprised.

"What for?"

"I found some patterns I want to try." Howler smiled. "I have a list here, since you don't let me out."

"Of course, I'm happy you've decided on finally picking up the hobby. You've been reading a lot about it." Eriam shrugged her shoulders and Howler asked for the list, looking it over. "I can have everything delivered by tomorrow."

"Sure."

"You are not in a hurry, right?"

"Seeing as how I have to spend the rest of my useful youth trapped either here or a nunnery I might get something done around here right?" And she started walking to the stairs that lead to their rooms.

"Excellent practice of patience, Eriam."

"You have no idea." And with a glint in her dual colored eyes Eriam disappeared into her room. She had some things to plan.

'  
>'<p>

After three weeks Eriam could cross stitch. Eriam could knit and sew. And she had a wicked style of placing precious stones into already old or recently knitted scarves, hats and head bands. Thing that had Marie's silly friends whining for her to take their stuff and make it new.

She had old scarves and hats dropping into her hands, every five minutes, requesting a make over. And Eriam was always glad to make it happen. But since she was poor she could not afford to buy the stones, so Marie helped her friends find some gorgeous stones; lapis lazuli, opals, quartz in different colors, tiger's eyes, and the crown jewel lace agate in such light blue that had Eriam crying with joy. When Marie's friend, Margie, saw Eriam's happiness with the large pebbles she let her keep some of the stones, small variations of the ones now adorning her scarves and gloves, and even paid Eriam for her job.

To Eriam's surprise she was enjoying this particular line of job and for a while there she let herself get lost within it. But destiny called and it was after a rather difficult training session that ended up with a fight between herself and Howler that she remembered why she had taken the painstaking profession of sewing and clothing making. It almost broke her heart.

"Here." She said to her sister, handing her a long blue and purple scarf and head band she'd just finished, Marie looked at the items and then looked at her mirror image surprised. "I made them for you."

"Really? For me?"

"Yeah. Happy birthday." Eriam was about to turn and leave but Marie quickly got up, curse her jumpy nature and hugged her.

"Thank you!" She said happily, it wasn't the hug that irked Eriam it was the fact that she was wearing pink and she so hated pink, but the hug melted something inside Eriam and the girl felt her resolve breaking, but only on the surface. So she took this opportunity and actually held her sister back.

"I know I don't say it often, and maybe I don't even imply it enough but I do love you."

Marie smiled and nodded. "I love you too." That got Eriam to close her eyes tightly, and nod. "I got you a gift too." Said Marie, finally parting and moving to open the drawer of her desk. "I wanted to give it to you tonight but since you came in with mine, I can't let you go with empty hands."

"I didn't mean it…"

"Open it; I want to see your face when you see it."

Eriam swallowed hard, fighting tears and opened the well decorated purple box; it was a pair of boots. They had been shopping a few days back, for some new clothes a gift from their master and Eriam had fallen in love with them. But poor as the day she was born she could not spend her money on them. "I saw how much you loved them and I had a bit of cash so…"

"Thank you."

"It's nothing really. Your gift I like more."

Eriam nodded and her gift in hand decided to go back to her room. "Well, I… have to go."

"Yeah, ok. I see you at practice."

"Sure." And she hurried out, Marie smiling returned to her homework.

Only that she didn't know it would be the last time, in over a year, she would see her sister.

'  
>'<p>

Eriam had made her bag with all intention of not returning. She'd put in some clothes, bought and made, some shoes, and shrink several items she might need; like her sewing machine, all the clothes and needles; she wanted to be prepared for her near future. Even if it meant she would die. It was ridiculous really; but the joy she'd felt when Horvath had called her apprentice had overshadowed everything else and through this ridiculous plan to follow him she was loosing herself. Scared as that day she'd decided to leave California to go find Horvath, Eriam grabbed her backpack, put it over her shoulders and opened the large glass windows that adorned her wall. She turned, one last time and looked around her old room.

The bed that had been bought only recently, the desk her sister had spared for her, the box now empty that had carried the boots she now wore. There were memories here, yet she had to move forward and let destiny take its course. So she turned, and without a thought, jumped down the window. She was limber and agile, she could make this.

All she had to do was find room 507 and wake up the man that had been in a coma for 107 days now.

'  
>'<p>

Author's Ramblings: Don't give me that stare, you knew deep inside this was coming, right Kenobigirlliz? Right! Oh it's about the short update, hey I'm a very busy, sick and sad woman! Give me a break! Besides I'm working on something else… *ducks as people start throwing stuff at her* Go, cookies, review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Clan Buildings**

Prompt 086: Choices

"_You know sometimes I am envious of you guys." Said Becky smiling, lifting her cup. "You go through life using magic, and knowing how to solve puzzles, working to fix the unnatural problems of the world. I wish I could do a bit of magic myself."_

_ Excerpt from _To Have and To Hold_

"So all you need to remember is how to…" Balthazar was interrupted by a big hawk landing on one of his pointy shoes. Dave heard his master gone silent and turned to see the bird squeaking and then cleaning its wings. Balthazar was staring at it, either studying it or about to kill it, Dave couldn't figure out that stare in Balthazar's face yet. He figured it was kill it because Balthazar raised his hand, about to shot a plasma bolt when the bird opened its wings and shook.

"What do you want?" asked Balthazar, eyebrow arched. It moved down to Balthazar's knee and shook again, offering its cargo. It was holding a piece of parchment strapped to its back. Balthazar took it, offer it one of the peanuts Becky had dropped by and it took off. "I used to have a hawk it was two times bigger than that." Said Balthazar finally, nodding towards the general direction of the bird while opening the piece of parchment.

"Where did that thing come from?" Asked Dave while getting out of the circle and frowning. Balthazar was reading calmly, as the boy approached. "What does it say?"

"You are asking too many questions." Balthazar was frowning slightly before looking away and clearing this throat. "It's an invitation."

"Really? For what?"

"Apparently some clan leaders would like to meet you." Balthazar offered the letter to Dave, who frowned.

"Clan leaders?" Dave read the letter. "They want me to _show_ them I am the Prime Merlinian?" He asked, not really understanding what they wanted from him.

"Yes, you know the magic without the ring and all that jazz."

"I don't know man. I don't like it."

"Me either. I have no need to show you off." Said Balthazar looking up at the ceiling. "I can show Veronica off, but not you."

"Har, har, Balthazar." Said Dave, dropping on the small chairs across from Balthazar's recliner, the master staring at him as if nothing were wrong. "I can't do this, Balthazar."

"Reason why you have to practice hasting spells, Dave…"

"I meant this trip Balthazar, I'm anxious enough as it is. Isn't the ring proof enough?"

"Then we don't do it. I'll send back word that we are not going. We are still practicing and that we enjoy our privacy."

"That'll be rude."

"When have I cared about been nice?" Dave nodded after giving the thought a moment to process. "I'll write the note right now. You get back in the circle and remember, slow over haste, acceleration over belated." Dave did as ordered, happy his master was not forcing him to attend the meeting, and gave the phrase some more considerations. He was having troubles casting haste, but slowing down items had been a piece of cake, Dave had seen Balthazar do it on Horvath before the train had interrupted their meeting, and was currently trying to work on a basic haste spell. It was a very _Final Fantasy_ thing and for once he was expecting his _MP_ to drop. When he'd shared the through with Balthazar the old sorcerer had asked what _MP_ were. They had gotten in to a battle of wits over video games and real life sorcery that ended when Becky came into the lab to check on Dave after she'd missed him on the train.

Balthazar searched around the tall desk for pen and paper, while Dave tried again; the spell was easy to conjure up, but to keep working was the hard part. At least from Dave's point of view. Putting on his glasses, Balthazar started writing. Dave lifted his hand, as his master had demonstrated before, then threw the spell towards the rat trying to struggle out of the small cage.

"Ah! Success!"

Balthazar turned to see, that in fact, Dave had managed to make the crazy critter move ten times faster. "Excellent. Now remove the spell." And he continued writing.

Two hours later, as they drank some water and Dave had a quick snack, the hawk arrived again. This time it landed on Dave's shoulder, making the boy jump and then freeze upon realizing what it was. Balthazar stood, took the delivered message, and shooed it to rest somewhere else.

"So?" Asked Dave, finishing his toast curious about what the clan leaders had to say.

"They are not accepting a _no_ for an answer." Balthazar sighed, and then turned to look at Dave. "They are actually dictating me what to do." Continued Balthazar with a scoff before crumpling the page and then throwing it to the nearest trash can, it landed swiftly within it.

"Nice shot, have you considered basketball?"

"I practiced it for a while, too easy for me." Dave frowned at his master, who was sitting on the tall desk again, pulling another piece of parchment and writing quickly. If he'd taken instructions to use bow and arrow then shooting marks should be easy for Balthazar Blake. "They want us to drop by before the end of October; apparently they have some sort of festivities they want you to attend. They are also conjuring up some laws from the Encantus to force me to take you."

"The Encantus has even more laws?" Balthazar turned to Dave.

"None are unknown to you; once in the circle no turning back, no shortcuts, better good, all those tidbits." He continued writing, as the door above opened and both Becky and Veronica were heard talking, making Dave look up.

"Its five thirty already?" He checked his watch and then stood. "Balthazar man I've got to go. Class."

"Yes, I know. I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Balthazar, as the girls reached the end of the stairs and Veronica kissed Becky goodbye. "Remember today's lesson, tomorrow we'll work on the opposites again."

"Fine." He gathered his backpack and then hurried to Becky, kissed her hello and they left. Veronica watched them go, waving, and when the door closed she turned to Balthazar. "Beloved."

"What are you up to, Balthazar?"

"I am writing a letter." That made Veronica frown, she'd been back for little over a year and she'd never seen Balthazar shared correspondence with anyone. Not even nearby Merlinians, the only calls and messages he answered were either administration of the Arcana Cabana or Dave's. Curiosity killed the proverbial cat and Veronica wrapped around her husband's shoulders, wishing to take a peek at the address of the correspondent. Balthazar just received the kiss, and continued writing.

"For who?"

"Clans." He uttered, a little annoyed, his hand moving faster, then stopping turning the page and then continuing. With the page turned Veronica had no time to look at the address and she sighed, pulled away from Balthazar and dropped on the recliner.

"It is such joy to be able to talk to another woman, that girl sure knows a lot about clothing, the city, and the food." Said Veronica happily, trying to get his attention, probably if she asked nicely he would tell exactly who in the clans. "I've learned a lot since she started walking with me around the city. I now know where Fifth Avenue is."

"Good, love, good."

"She also took me to Central Park."

"Sound interesting."

"And we also sold ourselves to overseas smugglers for a very hefty price."

"Sounds interesting."

"You are not listening."

"Yes I am."

"Balthazar, trust me, you are not listening." Veronica stood and walked around Balthazar, placing her hands over his shoulders to peek at the paper he was writing. "Who are you writing to?" She asked curiously, aware that his horrible scribbles from a thousand years ago had changed and become the most elegant calligraphy she'd seen in a while, in surprise she leaned further, pressing close to her husband's back.

"Do you think that because of who we are we should take orders from the new clans?" Veronica stared at him, frowning.

"Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I've got these letters from the new council," He waved his hands and showed her the pages he'd been receiving all day long, Veronica picked them up and started to read them one by one as he continued reading the newest page. "The clan leaders are ordering me to take Dave to their next gathering so the boy can prove himself."

"Why would they want Dave to prove himself? Why not trust in your word?" She asked softy, as Balthazar sighed.

"The new clans are so different to the ones you are used to, beloved. They are full of technology, they rarely use the Encantus and… The reason I stepped out of the main stream was because… Well; they don't accept me as the Prime Merlinian's Keeper."

"What?" Asked Veronica, frowning, Balthazar took off his glasses and caressed the nose of his bridge. "That is just insulting! You are under oath to keep your word to Merlin."

"Right. That and the fact that Dave told me he wasn't feeling comfortable with the very idea of dropping by. I won't force him."

"Of course not."

"I won't force you to go to Idaho either."

"Of course I wo… Idaho? The same Idaho from the potato commercial?"

"Yeah."

Veronica turned away, frowning slightly. "I wouldn't mind visiting Idaho." She murmured to herself looking away. Balthazar gave her an annoyed look. He scribbled some more and finally wrapped the two page long letter and send it away with the large hawk. "But if Dave and you won't visit I won't complain."

"I hope for Dave's sake we don't have to visit. Just think on the stress it'll induce on his poor little brain." He watched the hawk fly away and then turned to Veronica. "The worse part was that they are trying to force to take Dave by Encantus' law. Can you believe that? The laws master and we created!"

"Sounds like trying to cheat a monkey off its banana."

Balthazar frowned at Veronica; it was the weirdest example of comparison.

She must look ridiculous.

There were over thirty hospitals in the area, maybe even over sixty, but she had a map with all the locations and she would go hospital by hospital asking for him if she had to.

Eriam had already visited seventeen institutions and none had seen the man she claimed to be her father. He was old enough so why not say he was? Anyway she was having lunch, a cheeseburger and soda she was able to get after pulling a crying stun and making nurses pity her, and looking at her map; in the area was St. Vincent's hospital, but the thing had closed down and she wasn't sure she should visit it. Bypassing the hospital she used a marker to cross it out and scratched her head. The day was growing chilly and she needed a place to rest. She had to use all her money to get air fare and was currently broke; probably she could get some money at one of those part time jobs… Then it hit her; that old lab the Merlinian was using as training ground was still under construction; maybe if she slid in no one would notice her, but she would have to set her alarm to go off before the constructions worker got there.

Not having magic sucks big time.

'  
>'<p>

Author's Ramblings: Wow, I've been away for so long it feels weir to post this! As I read this chapter I realized something: It is so sad when you suddenly have to quote yourself to continue the storyline or to have you guys remember what I wrote in order to continue… I know I am not making myself clear yet, but you'll see… Read and Review and eat lots of cookies and tea… They are at the Review button below. Happy reading/writing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Clan Buildings**

Prompt 097: _Writer's Choice_ Snores

The next message arrived at the wee hours of the morning. Balthazar heard the tapping on the window and turned half asleep to see the messenger hawk hitting the thick glass of the window. He groaned out loud and cursed in Latin, waking Veronica up and pulled out from bed to open the window. The hawk chirped at him, and jumped to the nearest surface, that happened to be the back of his side of the bed. No longer sleepy he took the message and unfolded the pages; in total there were four pages, two more than he'd written in neat and perfectly done calligraphy. Veronica snuggled back on her side of the bed, going to sleep pretty quickly, while Balthazar just felt envy creeping to his still-asleep-senses.

He started reading.

.  
>.<p>

An hour or so later, Veronica woke up with the sound of something crashing. Her eyes were still closed and something else crashed about, Veronica hurried out of the bed, finally opening her eyes and finding her slippers. She forgo her robe and made her way outside, where she could hear Balthazar's voice cursing, or trying to keep cursing in a soft undertone. He was failing miserably. Veronica found him in the attic, having trashed the whole desk and half his collection of books to the ground. His back was to her, and she was staring as he leaned over the wood surface of the large desk.

He was breathing deeply, still murmuring and trembling.

"Balthazar?" She dared say softly, making him turn. His eyes had turned from their usual blue to red and upon setting on her shifted. Veronica frowned and climbed into the room. "What is it?"

"Horvath! It was always Horvath!" He said slamming his fist on the surface. "Remember that ridiculous law about the need to register especially powerful children? Remember how he was adamant they were localized and placed into protective custody of their master?" Veronica nodded, a little worried and knowing exactly the words that would come from his mouth next. "They are forcing me to do this with Dave! According to them I have no right over Dave and to prove the point they are taking his tutoring rights from me! They are going to hand him over to another master and won't accept you as replacing tutor! All because my ring got destroyed during that last incident…" Veronica closed her eyes, now standing behind him, and feeling the tension fill the small space between them.

"Dave won't allow this to happen."

"They can make it happen; I stayed out of the main stream because they are using new methods to train apprentices. They…" He sat down, shaking his head. "Since the masters must take full tutelage of the new apprentices they enchant the parents to believe they are handing their children willingly. Or if… if the parents broke through the spell they would… make them forget they ever had a child."

Veronica paled and for fifteen minutes she could not speak.

.  
>.<p>

"But you said we didn't have to go!" Whined Dave, after Balthazar had explained the situation, the master raised his hand, trying to calm the apprentice who sat back down on his chair, looking alarmed. "I just started summer vacation man, the first one I take without enrolling for summer class, and I have plans with Becky…"

"I am very sorry, Dave but we are forced to attend."

"Come on." Balthazar watched the boy drop his head, shaking it in disappointment. He felt bad for it after all he had known of the plans Dave had with his girlfriend, and several family member, to travel to Yellowstone. And besides there was no real need for him to prove himself before a council, he had already disposed of Morgana and had improved in leaps for the last few months in his training. It was as expected from the Prime Merlinian. Why ever doubt the young Dave?

Balthazar swallowed hard, and looked down. "I'm sorry Dave."

It was the first time Dave had heard such honest words from his master, and it surprised him to no end, both men remained quiet, while the space between them filled with tension.

"So what do we have to do to get these guys off our backs?" Balthazar took a deep breath and he tightened his lips together.

"There are a few things you need to understand; according to clans all students of the Merlinian order must be registered in a special record, their training controlled to several clans regulations and finally tested to see if the apprentice can reach the status as Master."

"I thought we only trained until I surpassed you."

"Clans have changed, and although I tried to keep you secret for most of them it all became public when my ring shattered."

"Wait, wait. You kept _me_ secret?"

"yes, indeed. I wanted to train you in the old ways, not this new, liberal way." A short silence in which Dave stared at Balthazar. "I did pull away from the main stream for a reason Dave, or would you have preferred I erased your memories of your mother's head?"

"No, I wouldn't have liked that. Hell I'd take another nervous breakdown to avoid you doing that." Balthazar nodded, and continued.

"I placed a spell in new editions of the Encantus to avoid all information of me finding you or training with you to only appear at this Encantus," He padded the surface of the Encantus they constantly used, Dave's Encantus, and smiled. "I even have a book where I can edit the history that's been recorded. But since things are already on the open I guess we can only abide by their rules. For now." The last he added, before Dave could complain. "We'll travel to Idaho…"

"Wait, where?"

"Idaho has been selected as gathering point this year. Usually they go to Europe but because of the economic crisis they decided that this year Merlinians would just travel inland instead of out of the continent." Dave stared at him, annoyed.

"I thought they had a fixation with potatoes, that's all."

"I see. We'll then travel to Idaho do a little sightseeing and then head back home so you and Becky can go to that planned vacation, alright?"

"Fine, only because you ask nicely."

"And just for the bother, I'll be paying the expenses."

"Really? Are we flying first class?"

"Do you think Veronica would appreciate it?"

"No, but it's worth a try."

"Indeed it is."

After this little chat Dave called Balthazar. The boy had been dropped at his apartment and requested to arrive at the Arcana Cabana at four, their plane left JFK around nine and they should be there so Veronica experienced the security check points and tax free stores. Balthazar frowned a little, and answered wondering what Dave might need. "Can I ask Becky to come along?"

That certainly was a rare request. "Why?"

"She's already on vacations from work and school and we were going to get together tomorrow and the day after that, but since I have to travel and you said you were paying for the expenses…"

"Becky?"

"Yeah, Becky. I would take Tank too but he's too fat."

A moment of silence in which Balthazar looked up at Veronica, who was staring at Balthazar with hopeful eyes… "Have her pack quick." Both Veronica and Dave thanked him.

.  
>.<p>

The fire had devastated the place but there was a small room at the back, probably what had served as a small storage that still held some stuff. Like linens and some wax candles. She used them to light her way around but was careful not to let anything burn. Using her sweater as cover and setting her digital clock's alarm Eriam huddled on the corner, tired. If her master was somewhere around here she should probably visit the hospital's near the area, not around the area. She uncurled, fished for her map and got close to the candle, looking around the address he currently was.

"Eriam you idiot!" The nearest hospital was only a block away.

The night was chilly and finally with a clue to find her master, Eriam curled under her sweater and decided to rest.

.  
>.<p>

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Balthazar. I was worried I might have to spend sprint break going over my notes from school and reading the Encantus."

"Maybe you should have stayed; have you been reading your Encantus?"

"Unlike Dave my master is a kindhearted understanding sorceress."

"Anyway," Said Balthazar annoyed, but unable to refute the fact. "No need to thank me; you should thank your boyfriend and your kindhearted wife for convincing me." Answered Balthazar as Becky closed the door to the Phantom and Veronica turned to smile at the girl. It wasn't that Batlhazar did not want to spend time with Becky, he loved the girl for having the courage to be with Dave even when he was a sorcerer, but there were… other reasons as well. He would have expected Veronica to understand this. "Well, all ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Good, let's move on. Idaho here we come." Dave wasn't sure why, but it was very certain that Idaho was not ready for them.

.  
>.<p>

The airport was unusually crowded.

Dave was sure to take Becky's hand while they walked towards the baggage claim and looked around the crowd they were surrounded with. Becky herself was also staring, smiling and realizing that probably this whole sorcery thing was not as bad as she'd been lead herself to believe. Balthazar was dragging Veronica behind, the woman was slightly taken with the new way of traveling, and not in a good way. The airplane had hit more than enough air pockets and had dropped more than enough times for Veronica's liking; at the end of all things Balthazar was forced to put her to sleep the remaining of the flight (and that was barely leaving New York), and when they reached Idaho Becky had to help Veronica to the restroom, so the woman could empty her stomach. For Balthazar it was decided that they would be driving on the way back; probably letting Becky and Dave fly so they could make a little holiday out of the whole thing. After all Balthazar still owed Veronica her honeymoon.

"I hate planes." Murmured Veronica, still looking quite ill. "I hate air pockets and airports too, why are they usually so crowded?"

"It is weir for this particular airport to be so crowded." Mused Balthazar, looking around but still holding Veronica's hips, just cautions she didn't fall. "Forget about it, let's take you to the hotel so you an rest."

"Good idea." Said Dave, picking his bag and Becky's while Veronica was helped by Becky towards the exit. Balthazar picked his own bag and Veronica and smiled at the others. When was the last time he had traveled with so many? Not that he was enjoying the particular situation in which they had been forced to travel, but at least he wasn't alone to do some lifesaving mission. This was more of a protocol thing for their clan; or whatever they were. Becky had called them a clan several occasions, why not be one?

Besides if the council and clans were retiring their help from the Prime Merlinian's keeper, why not form a clan?

"Blake?" Balthazar turned, and saw Jonas Howler standing a few feet away, holding a bag. "I thought I've heard Dave's voice. How are you?"

"Howler, how are you?" They shook hands, and the man let out an enigmatic smile, Balthazar noticed but said nothing.

"Better now knowing you will be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard one of the conferences in the upcoming symposiums will be about the appearance of the Prime Merlinian and Morgana's dismissal. I was worried you guys haven't been invited."

That wasn't why they were invited.

"I see."

"Master, this thing is heavy-y-y!" Said the twin, pulling at a purple and white bag, bumping Howler. "Oh, sorry… Mr. Blake!"

"Hello Marie."

"Oh! I won't be as lonely now! Did you bring Dave and Becky?"

For some reason Balthazar couldn't help but to think that the girl was referring to two small Chihuahua dogs, so he smiled. "They are helping Veronica, who turns out cannot tolerate planes."

"Too bad, planes are fun, especially when they hit air pockets."

"Sure."

"Well, we must rent a car now Marie, let us go."

"I must too, I will see you at the conferences then?"

"We should have dinner or lunch before we leave, how about it?"

"I agree. We'll talk later."

"Tell Becky to call me-e-e!" Said Marie as her master dragged her away, and Balthazar waved at her request.

Balthazar requested the set of keys to his room Dave frowned at this but then received another set of keys. Dave and Becky were sharing a room; a one bedroom, no connecting door, across-the-hallway-from-Balthazar bedroom. "Now Dave…"

"I wasn't thinking about doing it." Balthazar stared at his apprentice, fully aware of what the boy meant, and arched an eyebrow. Then the man smiled.

"Trust me Dave, having _water_ will be the last thing in your mind after tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Becky snores."

"And how do you know this?"

"I traveled with her once already remember?"

"Oh yeah. But a few snores never hurt anyone, right?" They were joined by Veronica, to whom Balthazar handed one of the digital keys, then she turned to Dave and handed him a small box. It was a box of strips for people who snored.

"See if you can have her put these on; probably you'll sleep." Dave turned to Balthazar who just shook his head and pressed the elevator's UP button.


End file.
